Someone Like You
by Azulastalker
Summary: Based off of Adele's song Someone Like You. Set 7 years after my fanfiction Now what do I do?. Riley pays Valerie and her life with Ian a visit.


**I was listening to Someone Like You and realized 'Hey! This is just like Riley and his love for Valerie!', so here's a little epilogue type thing for my fanfiction Now what do I do?. It takes place in 2011(this year) so 7 years have passed since Riley and Valerie last saw each other. There are bits and pieces of the lyrics of the song in the writing, so I suggest listening to it at least once so you can understand. Also, thoughts/lyrics are in italics. Enjoy!**

Riley turned off the engine to his Ferrari and looked up at the big house/mansion in front of him. It was foreboding in a way, as if telling him how much of a bad idea this was. He had tried to stay away, and had succeeded for 7 years, but he just couldn't fight the urge to see her again. Her and Ian were probably the picture perfect couple with perfect children(he hoped not, that would make this that much worse). He sighed and got out of the car, locking it as he walked to the front door. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell. No turning back now.

No one answered the door immediately and he hoped that no one was home. But the door was opened and Valerie was staring him in the face, looking slightly older and tired from the last time he saw her. Her face held a look of astonishment.

"Riley?" She said.

"Hey." He said shortly. So stupid! Hey? All these years and he says hey?

"What are you doing here?" She asked shyly.

"I was- I just- . . . Can I come in?" He finally said.

"Sure." She said and stepped back, opening the door more, to let him in.

He followed her to a dining room to find three children sitting down eating. She picked up the youngest, maybe a year old, and began calming her from crying. He hadn't even heard the baby's cries from outside.

Valerie leaned out of the room and yelled "Ian!" towards the upstairs of the house and went back to calming her daughter. Riley was working up the courage to say something to her again when one of the children spoke to her instead.

"Mommy?" A little boy, maybe three, asked Valerie. "Who's he?" He pointed to Riley.

"This is Riley, Daniel. He's an old friend of Mommy and Daddy." She told him.

"What's he doing here?" The oldest, maybe 5, a little girl asked.

"I'm not sure." Valerie looked at Riley as she spoke.

Ian chose this time to come down the stairs and into the room.

"Yes, dear?" He said before he saw Riley. "Riley?" He had the same look Valerie did when she first saw him.

"Yes. Riley's here." Valerie told him.

"I was just . . . I just wanted to see how you guys were doing." A partial lie. He wanted to see how Valerie was doing, but things between the three of them had always been awkward ever since he confessed his love for Valerie, only to be rejected.

A moment of tense silence passed before Ian broke the silence. "Of course. Do you want anything?" He gestured to the direction that Riley knew was the kitchen.

The baby in Valerie's arms had stopped crying and she put her back in her highchair, where she giggled and began playing with her food. Valerie sat down in a chair next to her and began feeding her. He saw the other children look at him, then go back to eating when he saw them staring.

_Your wife and your life and kids with her._ "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to catch up."

NTNTNTNTNT

And now here he was, pulled over to the side of the road, head on the steering wheel as he listened to Adele on the radio.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah._

God how this song was so much like his previous meeting. He shouldn't have gone back. Their life was too perfect with their cute kids and big house. Though it got really embarrassing when Shaw and the others showed up to see where Ian went.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

A few tears leaked out from his eyes as he really listened to this song. He had to find someone to replace Valerie, but that would be so hard.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

It did hurt. Seeing her had done more hurt to his heart, but now he could move on. He had closure now.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I listened to Someone Like You the entire time I was writing this so I wouldn't get sidetracked on the plot.**


End file.
